1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit protection system and method, and particularly to a circuit protection system and method for a circuit utilizing chip type power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
In a circuit utilizing a chip type power supply, the power chip pulls down the potential of a PW_OK signal output to the main chip when the voltage output by the power chip is excessive or insufficient, thereby protecting the main chip. However, there is an interval between receiving the low potential PW_OK signal and disabling the main chip. Since the main chip still works during the interval, the main chip could be damaged or destroyed. Thus, there is room for improvement in the art.